User talk:SpaceDude
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Galapedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley TEAM-UP! Hey bro! You want to friend wikis?Cryo-X 00:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude, can i be a chat mod? You're rank 1? Attention Hi there SpaceDude, I'm here to tell you about the merge happening between VG Wiki and Video Game Wiki. The reasoning behind this is due to the fact that both wikis are quite similar and have the same scope. If you would liek to stay affiliated with these two, soon to be one, wikis, please notify me on my talk page at Video Game Wiki. If you would like to discuss this with iSodium, please do so on his talk page at Video Game Wiki. Thank you for your time. – ''Jäzz '' 22:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat.The Lord of Astromech 17:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I would like to alert you that Video Game Wiki and Video Game Resource are almost done merging. However, since this wiki has been inactive, this wiki will be left off the affiliation list. Please message me on my talk page there with your response. – ''Jäzz '' 18:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) The UGSF Federation Don't worry about me SD I'm voting yes!--Bandicoot-DX 14:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude! We need to put Astropedia on, because it is our affiliate too. I'll vote, but put Astropedia on too. Please do this, and Remember, link to Artoo-Detoo, not R2-47.--Artoo (Leave me alone) I will dawn on you and have revenge for all the astromechs in this GALAXY!!! 15:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|This is so wrong. The stick is actually a sword OMG. There's some geek... Some geek just like me he has a YouTube and he made some funny videos. His username is astromechdroidsrule. I'll put a vid here. Yeah! I will! It'll have a lot of users too! Put a link to it after I tell you what the link is. --Artoo (Leave me alone) I will dawn on you and have revenge for all the astromechs in this GALAXY!!! 20:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) OK. Here is the Fanon-Wiki. You can get rigths, just tell me.